custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Battle
The Ultimate battle is a battle that will test the Toa Spera for the last time. They must protect the Matoran and Agori and prevent Spherus Magna 's destruction. Chapter 1 Henkka looked up into the sky of Spherus Magna. He sighed. Nobody but him knew why the sky burned orange and red day and night. He tryed to remember the legends written in his castle on Henkka Island. But it was no good. It had been to long ago. He was sitting on a scorched tree trunk on the site where Tesara had been, this was his usual thinking place.''"Better go and see how their getting on at Iconox,"''he thought. Several tan Agori rushed past with supply's. He called one over. "Little one, can you drive a Thornatus?" "Yeah" he shrugged. "Keep that steady!" "Of course Toa Lah!,"came a hundred voices. Lah smiled, not at being in charge of this operation, no. But at the wonderful feeling of peace on the planet. Atero was being rebuilt sor the Iron Agori, having being destroyed by Teridax in the Battle of Bara Magna. The Agori no longer had to worry about Zesk and Vorox, they were on there side. "Lah...help me!" Lah whirled around to see a white toa being carried down by a landslide. She recognized him immediately. Jinu! "Jinu!" exclaimed Lah."wha- what are you doing hear? "Yeah, and a big hello to you too." said Jinu, breathless. "Sorry." "Henkka sent me." "Why?" "He didn't say, he just said"get the other Holy Toa and take them to Roxtus." "Wooooo hoooooo!" Toa Taum yelled, detaching a vine from his Vine Gun and landing cleanly on a cliff in Roxtus. Newhu was waiting there already."Hi, pal!" he yelled. "How are things coming on at Vulcanus?" Yeah good," answered Taum. Something crashed from atop the cliff. "Show yourself!,"Newhu yelled, aiming with his Electro Harpoon "Lower you weapon, Newhu," said a familier voice. Then another voice said,this one more panicky," Yeah-drop your gun now." Chapter 2 A white snake spyed on the gathering group. "Ahhh...more who ruined my life, it can't really hurt anybody to get a bite from a snake."Metus slithered into position and prepared to poison Taum. He waited...and leapt. "AHHHHHHHH!"Taum's yell could be heard all around the nearby places. Nowah who was after all a toa of wood leapt down from the cliff and tended to Taums bites. A blast of crystalline protodermis shot from a sword nearby behind a rock. It hit Metus and trapped him in a protodermis cage. Moments later a Thornatus V9 sped into the canyon. Henkka stept out and began to sooth Taum's wounds with liquid protodermis. Then Jinu and Lah flew down to the former Skrall home. Jinu lifted the snake up by its protruding tail and smashed it repeatadly against a rock. Henkka smashed the cage out of Jinus hand and caught in mid-air."You'll help us find where we're looking for or you die!" "Whyyyyy should IIIIII? You destroooyed my life!" "You want it more destroyed?" "I'll help you, no problem." "Tell us how to get into the Magna Temple or else." "Oh, I couldn't tell you that, I'd be dead." "How soon?" Nowah whacked his Spiked Mace against his hand. "OK the theif stole a little coin from an underground lab. It's the key." "Berix." Henkka breathed. Chapter 3 Berix tumbled as wood suddenly bound his ankles together."What was that for?"he asked his captor. He was brown and black. "Where's the coin?"he asked threatenanly. "What coin?" "Don't act dumb, you know what I'm talking about. "Nowah! Have you found the theif yet? yelled a voice from inside a nearby forest. "Yeah,he's over here!" A white being floated gently down to the ground on propellers."Come on, let's get him back to the others." Leraj and Henkka stared up at the Magna Temple in disbeleif. If Henkka had been right, there only hope of saving the planet from destruction had once been inside the structure."Well, I was kind of lying when I said "only hope,"I was just trying to go for the more realistic one,"Henkka said. "Why, is there another hope?"Leraj asked, doubtfully. "Yes, but I don't know how we'll accomplish it." "How would it be accomplished?" "Going into space." "Space!"the pair turned around at the sound of five voices behind them. The other five Holy Toa, with a struggling water Agori in tow were making their way towards them. "I't's impossible," Lah spoke up. "Really?"Henkka asked her. "Of course it is, even with my Mask of Adaption we'd be ripped apart by gravity." Henkka lifted his sword and let energized protodermis wash apon them all except Berix, but a Tohunga of Stone who had been following the Holy Toa ever since they saved his homeland of Mabauto also received the efects and became larger and stronger than a normal Tohunga, he was now...a Nuvonga! And The Holy Toa were no longer the Holy Toa, they were now and forever more...The Toa Spera! Chapter 4 The Toa Spera flew around the massive vessel of which was their destination. None of them had ever seen anything this massive. Although cracks and craters lined its hull, there was no mistaking the amount of power radiating from the ship. A blast of static blasted from the Toa's communicators and Nowah said" Ok, admit it guys, were hoplessly lost." Almost ready to give up searching for the entrance, all the toa hung there heads for a few moments and then as one they all stared at Taum who slowly realised what they meant. His mask! Of course! Triggering the way-finding ability's of the mask. Taum signalled for his freinds to follow him, all eight flew for an open airlock far across the hull. Just a split second after Lah, Nowah, Newhu and Tanaaru had flown down through the airlock the emergancy doors slammed shut, and no amount of hammering and blasts from their blasters did anything to help this. Taum opened a communications channel to Nowah' communicator. "What happened, how do we get back in?" "Don't worry it'll ta..." Lah broke into the transmition. "Go! It will probably take a shorter time to do our tasks if we split up, maybe you need to go to that black hole supposed to be there." "Lah is right", Henkka said. "if us four go to the danger point and you four in there, we should be able to save all of Spera Nui in time, go!" And the Toa Spera went their seperate ways. Chapter 5 Lah and her team decided to take the ground way rather than fly. There may have been traps anywhere along the treck and they were determined not to be in one when it wen't off. After they had been walking for a while Lah held up a hand to stop the group. Looking around, she asked "Can you hear that guys?" They others listened carefully. Newhu asked. "What?" "Like grinding metal and... wings..." Tanaaru shouted. "That's exactly what it is, look!" All four looked in the direction Tanaaru indicated. Now they all saw it. It wasn't a toa, that's all they knew for certain but it did look like a combination of Rahkshi armour fused together with the Kardas dragon. After the beast-like thing studied them for a moment. It lept on top of Lah and began to drain her of life. Newhu leapt into action immediately, firing his Electro Harpoon at the things face and thats when they all saw it wore a Kanohi Mask, the Mask of Destruction to be precise. That's when Nowah felt something, it was a type of cold energy was leaking from his blaster on his left hand . He tested a theory he had and fired rapid fire blasts of ice at his new foe, and locked him in ice. Then Nowah helped Lah to her feet. Tanaaru said. "Let's hope there ain't more of those guys, that one seemed enough to handle." As a matter of fact there were seven more. And four were already after their freinds. Chapter 6 Category:Stories